


Worship

by redheadeddevastation



Series: Dark Matter [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kylo Ren Can GET IT, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadeddevastation/pseuds/redheadeddevastation
Summary: Kylo wants to watch Rey cum.  Rey accommodates.(Part of a slightly longer story, but I thought it was a hot enough scene to get posted on its own, as well. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Dark Matter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530482
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually just Chapter 3 from "Foundations" but I was so happy with my mental image of Adam Driver, shirtless, on the floor, religiously eating our girl out, I thought sharing would definitely be caring for all the Reylos out there.

Kylo stood across from her, a slight furrow of his brow as he looked down, bothered by something.

Rey was surprised at just how quickly she switched from numb and shocked to enraged and launching herself off the floor and at Kylo. Judging by his raised eyebrows and step backwards, Kylo was caught off guard as well.

"Rey-" was all she allowed.

"No!" she snapped with her finger pointed at him in warning, then lowered her voice. " **No**. I need some answers from you, before you start filling up all the space around us. I may not have the world at my feet, but my motivations are _my own_. I sleep well at night and don't have to rationalize to my conscience. I won't pretend that I know what happened between you and Luke-" Kylo's fists clenched at the name "-but, I will tell you, that of which I **am** aware has given me pause."

They both fell silent as a couple of grad students walked by, eyeing them quizzically.

Both Rey and Kylo seemed to remember exactly where they were standing.

"Not here," he said, took a step away, then turns, considering her for a moment.

Kylo offered her his hand. Rey didn't move for a long few moments, looking at his hand. Her face was incredulous with a quiet scoff as she slapped his fingers away.

"For fuck's sake, drama queen," she muttered as she stalked down the hall past him.

\---------

Kylo's beach-side house was much closer to the campus, so they drove there in silence, his Aria FXE engine growling menacingly instead. She didn't know what she thought would be resolved, since the standard activities when they were alone fell firmly in the 'carnal' variety. Rey's better angels reminded her of his incredibly suspect behavior barely an hour ago, but her mind divorced the two situations neatly. She couldn't find her ire at this second, instead glad to be free of Work Kylo and the stress he brought. It didn't make sense- Rey _knew_ that- but it felt like they existed outside of current issues, common life and trivial conflicts when they were alone, together. Together, alone.

Their doomed connection didn't give a damn about intellectual property rights or contract law. At this moment, just the sense memory of Kylo so close to her paired with the vibration of the motor sent scores of obscene images through her brain.

'Right' and 'appropriate' had no advantage over the feral beast that slunk around in Rey's skin when she had Kylo in her sights.

'I am **so** fucked up,' Rey thought with a sigh.

The vehicle was much like the owner- unnecessarily powerful, aggressive, attention-grabbing, out-classing any challengers with no effort and and left Rey turned on to no end.

Her accursed penchant for lightweight summer dresses had never felt like self-sabotage before. The vehicle had a _strong_ purr that coursed through the seats with seemingly zero barrier. She squirmed subtly and was pretty sure Kylo was taking the very, **very** long route home, but Rey's external awareness was currently spotty.

Upon turning her head to question him, he shifted gears in rapid succession, jolting the car and forcing Rey to brace herself, pressing her core fully against the soft leather beneath her when her stance widened in the footwell. Her eyes couldn't help but focus on his hands, easily wrapping strong fingers around the stick shift. She thought about what he could do with those fingers and her skin suddenly felt very hot. Shifting her gaze to his muscled forearm, she watched the tendons and veins move in practiced concert, the same tension and release she had seen when he made her cum all over his palm days prior. Her muffled grunt was inaudible above the engine, but Rey was certain she saw Kylo's mouth quirk upwards for a second.

The half million dollar vibrator switched to a persuasive rumble and Rey clutched the door's armrest until her knuckles were white. Her eyes slipped shut and her head fell back against the seat, a soft whimper mercifully drown out. She tilted her pelvis forward unconsciously and bit her lip.

_'Jesus, it's like automotive sorcery,'_ she thought while exhaling slowly through her nose. She knew she was getting wet, could feel the telltale pulse begging for attention. She attempted to discreetly swivel her hips, wondering if she would have better luck perching on the edge of the seat, she could plead for Kylo to let her cum, he was usually pretty g-

"Should I keep circling these 3 blocks or would you like to get inside?" Kylo murmured against her ear, her eyes blinking open to the car cruising at a slower than normal pace towards his house. The garage door was already raised, so Rey was uncertain how much time she'd been lost in her own thoughts. She knew her face was flushed and was a bit lightheaded, but she replied with only a slight strain in her voice, so give credit where it's due.

"No... no, i-it's fine. I must have been more tired than I realized," Rey attempted lamely. His glance at her with a single raised eyebrow let her know no one in _this_ car was convinced, but said nothing and pulled into the garage. She willed the heat in her cheeks to vanish as they exited the vehicle and she followed him into the main house.

"Would you like some water?" he called over his shoulder as she slipped off her sandals and put her bag down in the foyer, slowly entering his space while battling the remaining fogginess from the ride over.

"Yes, please," she called back, still shocked at the amount of understated luxury Kylo lived in. Minimalist white tiles, walls and ceilings through the house, stylized lighting of clear, spotless glass with subtle gold accents impressed _'wealth'_ upon all who walked in. This wasn't a well-decorated condo or bungalow, but a proper, 6 bedroom HOUSE. On. The. Beach. Rey could not wrap her mind around having so much money that instead of taking a holiday at the waterfront, you just bought it. She drifted into the open living room, lingering next to the cream colored couch without sitting, nervous even being this close to the upholstery would stain it. How Kylo managed to wear all black regularly and not look like a newly emo'd teenager in this setting was a mystery.

To say the man was a complex being was woefully inept. Still, how he burned bright with anger, lust, knowledge and presence without connecting to the world he lived in, it defied logic. The atmosphere around Kylo overtook Rey whenever she saw him, robbing her of thoughts and best laid plans. There was something deeply primal in Kylo, close enough to the surface that most people could sense the near-miss of violence with each interaction.

Rey wanted to deny it, but the truth was that was part of the draw; not a cliche 'bad boy' appeal, but the challenge. He _pushed_ her, didn't grant her quarter when she was mistaken and made her defend parts of her theory process that had become routine but truthfully, insufficient. Kylo seemed to be constantly assessing everything. Though it had been beneficial to Rey in many settings, she couldn't help but think it must be _exhausting_ to live that way.

As exhausting as it may be, Rey cherished Kylo's fire. Her defiance in the face of his expectation of agreement gave her a thrill, calling out her to own primal response. She had fought many losing battles when she had no power, driven by her conviction, her _need_ to believe that she had a place in all of this. Now that her work received attention and interest, she would not be bullied or brow-beaten into self doubt or insecurity. To her pleasant surprise, when he was proven wrong, Kylo accepted the proof easily. He ego was not staked in believing he was right, it was in actually **being** right.

"Water," he said, startling a jump out of Rey. She turned to face him, taking in his playful smirk as he handed her a crystal glass of water.

"Thank you," she replied before taking a drink to ease her suddenly dry throat. That was another maddening part she tried to reconcile; at times, he seemed so boyish and charming, no indication of his menacing persona to be found. She had never seen him like this except when they were alone and didn't know how she had earned that privilege. A piece of her didn't want it. She didn't know how to gauge all these facets of Kylo, how they combined, which side called the shots when it came down to it... which side she could rely on to show up. After all, any good scientist could tell you results are only valid if they can be dependably replicated.

She must have been lost in thought because Kylo leaned down to catch her eye. "Are you all right?"

"Of course," she stated, looking to the side and taking another drink of water to put distance between them.

"Rey..." he started, taking a step towards her while she stared into her glass. He didn't continue, so she looked up at him, catching the scent of his aftershave and triggering a sense-memory of him holding her down while he slowly rolled his hip into her.

" _Fuck_ ," she said through gritted teeth while her eyes close, desperate to will away the thoughts his proximity inspired. Simultaneously, if the past few months had taught her anything, she knew she was already too far gone. Keyed up from the drive over, the slightest nudge of temptation is all it takes for Rey to abandon self control- Kylo's fingers at her wrist happened to be it.

Rey opened her eyes to both drinks on the coffee table and Kylo squatting down in front of her, hands slipping up her thighs and under her dress. She moaned weakly when his fingers gripped the sides of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles, helping her raise one foot then the other to step out of the damp fabric. He relaxed down to his knees, once again reaching under her skirt to grip the back of her thighs, jerking her forward to him. He looked up at her, his chin resting just beneath her breast bone and his hands rubbing up and down her upper legs, fingertips barely brushing her wetness before descending like a taunt.

"Take off your dress," he softly ordered, and without a thought, she complied. Having foregone a bra, Rey stood in front of Kylo naked, eyes half lidded and burning from the inside out. He placed open-mouthed kisses trailing down her abdomen then to her side, gently scrapping his teeth over her hip bone.

"Do you know what I want, Rey?" he asked while dragging his tongue across her belly, her ears nearly ringing and her breathing sped up while watching him.

"No," she managed to croak, making him laugh against her other hip bone before placing a soft kiss there.

"Then let me make it clear," he said as he released her to lean back, unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it off. Rey was transfixed as he removed his undershirt next while shifting off his knees to sit on the floor before her in his black pants and black boots with his legs extended. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his bent knees, looking over her body from her bare feet up to her eyes, taking his time. By the time he spoke, Rey was ready to combust.

"You are just so... goddamn _pretty_... when you cum, Rey." He leaned back on his hands, soft, thick throw rug beneath him. She couldn't think straight- how was he able to do this time and time again? Her mind became focused on the relentless desire she had never even known existed before meeting Kylo Ren. It was a moment before she realized he was still talking to her.

"-atch you, to hear you, to _taste_ you."

His gaze was dark and hungry and it weakened her knees to be the focal point. 

"Come here, Rey. Get on your knees for me." He patted the rug beside him as he lowered his torso to the floor. He was propped up on his elbows when Rey kneeled next to him, glancing over his broad body as she did so, watching the ripple under his skin when he laid prostrate. He clasped his hands behind his head, this picture of leisurely repose meant to be poolside on a yacht somewhere, instead he was once again eyeing her like she was candy he was about to steal. 

"Rey... what do I want?" he asked again, voice pitched low. She was breathing deep and could only shake her head slowly in response, unable to understand what he was talking about, barely processing the words as a question. Kylo gave a small, teasing smile in return. "Oh, but you DO."

Kylo unlaced his fingers and reached a hand out to Rey's thigh, watching his own palm slide up and down her skin. "And I want you to say it."

She swore she would melt into a puddle before the day was through. Forcing her brain back online, she connected the dots. In a hoarse whisper, she replied, "Y-you like... you like to hear me."

She looked down as he asked, "And what else?"

"Watch me," she dutifully replied, whispering still.

"Speak up, Rey."

"You like to watch me," she said more clearly, meeting his eyes.

"And...?" Kylo prompted, all teasing gone. He looked ready to pounce.

"You want to taste me," was her breathless reply. Silence followed, with his intense focus drilling into her as she looked down at him.

"So... Rey," he finally said, tone firm and words measured and even, "Give. Me. What. I. Want."

" _Oh, my god,_ " she whimpered to herself. Rey crawled closer and maneuvered until she was kneeling above him with her pussy above his lips, which he licked absently. Her knees were forced into a wide stance by Kylo's shoulders and he curled his arms up around her thighs to hold her in place.

He wasted no time, pulling her body down onto his waiting mouth, letting out a rumbling groan as his tongue stroked over her entrance, drinking as much wetness as he could get to pass his lips. He then moved up, taking to her clit like a man on a mission. With his tongue flat, he made slow, firm laps at the nub, keeping a steady pace, again and again, until he felt Rey's body start to rock forward in the same rhythm. Kylo gently encouraged the motion with his grip on her thighs, eventually stilling his tongue and mouth altogether and loosening the hold on her legs.

Rey took over without thinking. She moaned as her hips undulated, smoothly increasing the pace while Kylo urged her to ride his tongue harder, hands taking hold of her waist and pulling her down closer. Rey cried out when he did, confirming that she was holding back. He was in no rush and would to watch her chase her orgasm as long as possible, but he wanted her to go after it with single-minded ruthlessness. She was making little breathy 'oh' sounds and whimpers, which made him rock hard. He would be hearing her nightly in his dreams for weeks, if not months to come.

She was near shouting as she moved now, and he couldn't help but moan along with her, watching her eyes squeeze shut, hearing the pitch heighten as each thrust of her hips brought her closer to cumming all over his face. She slid one hand down her side and clasped over his wrist, gripping hard as her movements sped up. Her other hand began tangling in her hair as her muscles tensed, her body pulled tight with anticipation. Kylo's free hand continued to caress her side and back, touching as much of her soft skin as he could. Her brow was furrowed and he could see she was just... so... close...

Kylo ran the back of his hand up her stomach, let the knuckles briefly glide under the curve of one breast before he extended two fingers up to capture her nipple. He then brought his calloused thumb up to rub over her peaked tit in time with the movement of her clit on his tongue. She gasped in deeply at that, entire body taut and frozen, save for the small, circular jerks of her hips pushing down on his tongue and chin, drenching both. She continued on like this for a several moments as Kylo watched, enthralled to see her in this state, nearly out of his own mind with desire.

Finally, he felt more than heard a shuddering exhalation, followed by Rey's body falling limply forward, catching herself on a shaky elbow while her thighs trembled and her breathing was hard. She had raised her hips up once more to hover just above Kylo's mouth, and he slowly laved at the wetness dripping down the inside of her legs. She moaned softly, forehead still resting on the throw rug. When he finished licking Rey's creamy skin clean, he placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive crease where her torso and leg joined before asking,

"Any objection to moving further activities to a bed?"

"That is a brilliant suggestion," she replied somewhat breathlessly before allowing her body to tumble to side of Kylo's prone form.


End file.
